butterflyeffectfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue
Rogue is a student at the Xavier Institute. She is most easily recognized by her slight Southern accent, the white streak in her hair, and the constant appearance of gloves on her hands. She is a member of the Junior X-Men. Early Life Once upon a time, two young hippies met in Meridian Mississippi: Owen D'Acanto and Priscilla Black. They spent all the time together they could, and fell in love. During the early years of their marriage, both Owen and Priscilla found Jesus and turned away from their hippie life towards the straight and narrow (Owen also found the NRA, but that's another story). Unfortunately soon after, they discovered that they were unable to have children together. Naturally, they saught out a child for adoption, picking a young baby girl who had been abandoned. They named her Anna Marie "Marie" D'Acanto. The two raised her in their own manner, teaching her right from wrong, making sure she attended Church every Sunday. Owen was a fan of drinking, and while he worked a job in construction, his wife taught Piano in their small home. Life for young Marie was strict, being punished for anything she did wrong, from swearing to looking at her parents the wrong way. On occasion, her parents would use force against her, most often in the form of a slap. It was simply how things were done around there. They were her parents, and subsequently, were allowed to do whatever they wanted to her, and she could complain all she wanted but it wasn't going to change anything. It was no surprise that as soon as Marie hit her teenage years, she began to rebel. From openly questioning the Church's docterine (though Marie would admit she did believe in God and Jesus, she had a few issues with some of the other things 'taught' in the bible) to letting her grades slip to starting to find an interest in boys, there was always some way that Marie was getting in to trouble. Nothing too serious, she was not a drinker or a smoker, but it was enough to earn her the nickname of Rogue from her parents every time she found herself in trouble. Which was quite often. When Marie was sixteen, she was inches away from securing herself a boyfriend, Cody Robbins . Together, they were planning to see all of the US, going up to Alaska through Canada. In the heat of the moment, Marie and Cody kissed. It was wonderful, it was fantastic, fireworks were in the air until Cody fell to the floor unconscious. Marie, realizing that she had Cody's thoughts in her head, and that she could not wake him up, called an ambulance while her parents called the Robbins'. When the Doctors confirmed that Cody was in a coma, Marie ran to her room and began to pack a bag. Seconds later her parents arrived and told her they were kicking her out of their home. Alone, she abandoned her name for fear of someone discovering her and took up the name of Rogue in place of her own. For weeks, she was barely surviving, hitchhiking rides and sleeping where she could, not knowing what was wrong with her. That was until her luck changed, and she found a ride (albeit, as a stowaway) with a man named Logan. He discovered her, but wound up taking pity on the poor girl, and they began to travel together, both realizing that the other had an extraordinary power. It was only a matter of minutes before the two were ambushed by Magneto's brotherhood. Before too long, they were rescued by the X-Men, as they were told. A group of mutants like themselves who worked to control their powers, and educate themselves, as well as humans about their existence. Rogue, as she now went by, letting only know her real name (and he only got 'Marie') enrolled in 'Mutant High', and began slowly making friends. However, life at the was far from perfect. One night, she crept into Logan's room, wishing to talk to him, and his sudden awakening caused him to grab on to her bare skin, knocking him out. Sending the entire school into a panic, Rogue was easily convinced by Mystique whom she thought was her newest friend Bobby Drake that Professor Charles Xavier was mad at her. Not knowing what to do, she took off again. But Rogue only made it to Grand Central Station before Logan caught up with her, and had just managed to convince her to stay when Magneto and his Brotherhood showed up again, kidnapping her for his grand plan to transfer his powers to her in order to get her to power his machine that would turn all the world leaders meeting into mutants, as well as the island of Manhattan- at the cost of her life. Magneto managed to force Rogue to start the machine and begin the process before the X-Men showed up to try to save her. In the last minute, Cyclops and Wolverine manage to destroy the machine, barely saving Rogue. Ironically, she was saved by a gentle kiss on the forehead- Logan transferring his powers to her in an attempt to save her life. He succeeded, but Rogue maintained two lasting things from her encounter with the Brotherhood. Her trademark white streaks in her hair, and Magneto's memories and thoughts from his power-transfer. For some reason, these have stayed louder than all the others, and she is not sure what to do about it. The Xavier Institute Rogue arrived back at the Institute barely conscious following the Statue of Liberty She remained there for a few days, struggling with Magneto's powers, as well as Logan's. She wasn't... the nicest person to be around then. Afterward, she returned to normal life at the Institute as best she could. Luckily, this was, on the surface, easier as it looked. Bobby Drake took a risk and asked her out and the two began to date. The two were inseparable, almost always seen together, talking or simply holding hands. While Bobby made clear he didn't want anything from Rogue that she could not give him, she still felt an invisible pressure. She found Bobby to be an easy person to speak to, and to this day he is the only person who is aware of what she went through on Liberty Island, or how exactly she feels about her powers (source). Their relationship, despite a good one, did not as long as perhaps it should have. Being a teenager, Rogue is easily susceptible to silly feelings, such as love. Her feelings quickly turned from Bobby towards a new, older man named Remy LeBeau who returned her feelings of love. She ended things with Bobby, trying her best not to hurt him as well as to maintain their close friendship. Meanwhile, Rogue still found herself struggling with the harsh memories that Magneto had given her. She spoke one-on-one with Professor Xavier about them, and he promised to help her take care of them. Rogue was one of the last people to see him before he disappeared from the Institute. (source). Soon, Logan returned to the Institute to find out about Rogue's relationship with Gambit. Needless to say, he was non-too pleased. Of course, his reasons for his unhappiness were well founded, as Remy was unknown to the staff of the Institute, and considering what had previously transpired with Rogue, felt the need to protect her. (source) However, even though he was acting as how he believed was best for Rogue, their friendship was not able to withstand the stress of Rogue's new relationship, and it soon ended in a flurry of tears and betrayal. source) Logan's punishment did not end there, however, as being a vengeful man, he saw fit to force Rogue into manual labor. However, this time she was joined by her ex, Bobby, as she was forced to clean his cars. During the course of the morning, Logan revealed to her that he had been made her legal guardian. (source). Following the encounter with Logan, Bobby sought Rogue out to make sure if she was okay. The former couple managed to sit down and discuss where their feelings stood for each other, Rogue revealing she felt nothing but strong feelings of friendship for Bobby and nothing more. Bobby's feelings, however, remained the same. (source.) Of course, Remy was not too far away. In a meeting with Rogue at the Institute, they revealed their feelings for each other, admitting that they were both in love. Logan, upon seeing the two of them together was thrown into a fit of overprotective rage, and near-fatally wounded Remy, driving him from the house. (source). Since then, things have been a little rocky for the two. Life continued on as normal for the Junior X-Men at the Xavier Institute. New students arrived, including one named Jack Andrews. The two began a careful friendship, and she even helped decorate for his Halloween party. Under the influence of alcohol, Rogue found herself flirting with her ex, and eventually found herself allowing Bobby to frost himself in a layer of frost in order to kiss him. They had previously discovered that she did not effect Bobby's ice, however she had refused to let him go so far. This time, however, things changed as Rogue found herself losing her virginity to her ex boyfriend. (source) During the course of all these events, the Institute realized it needed a new headmaster. Emma Frost was revealed to be the woman most capable of the task, and came in to the school along with her Hellions, to a little resistance from the Junior X-Men. [(http://z11.invisionfree.com/butterfly_effect/index.php?showtopic=2514 source)] They allowed them to reside there, however, though tension ran high regardless. Shortly following losing her virginity to Bobby, Bobby abandoned the Institute. This was a severely stressful time for Rogue, having lost one of her best friends. She realized she needed stability in her life, and Bobby was one of the people to provide it for her. However, his absence allowed her to become closer with Jack. A while later, Bobby returned home to a mixed reaction from Rogue. She was glad he was back, but angry he had left in the first place. (source) It was a good thing Bobby returned, however, as almost immediately following his return, the Institute was attacked, leaving several students dead (source). Rogue was one of the lucky ones, only having been knocked out. The next day, the professors of the Institute disappeared, though this went unnoticed by the students until the funeral for the dearly departed. The Hellions were also nowhere to be seen, curiously enough. It was then that Lady Deathstrike chose to return to the Institute, wanting to finish what she had started. (source). The Absorption List Here is a list of people Rogue has absorbed. Logan Magneto Celia Hanson Petra Kristensen [(source) Bobby Drake (source) Victor Creed Kitty Pryde